


My Skin Burns With Every Touch

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Painful Sex, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Just..slow downFor just a momentLet me get my bearings
Relationships: Ryland & Alex Taylor (Good Game), Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My Skin Burns With Every Touch

(Haha vent :) ) 

"Ryland..slow down.." Alex whimpers softly and tries to move his hands, the cuffs clinking against the bed post.

"I know you can take it. Such a little slut." Ryland growls with a predatory grin and slams into him, going even harder and deeper than before. 

Alex grits his teeth and clenches his eyes shut under the blindfold, his legs trembling from the pain. 

They've never gone this fast before, everything seemed to have happened so quickly. Alex doesn't remember how they got here. 

He tries to tug at his binds again, wanting free. 

Ryland tsks and lightly slaps Alex's thigh, forcing another whimper out of him.

They've talked about things like this before, headspaces, kinks, what's okay and what's not, all that.  
It's just never felt this intense before. 

Alex felt like he didn't have a second to breath. Everything was so unbelievably suffocating. 

"Stop squirming." Ryland ordered pulling Alex away from his racing thoughts.

His voice was cold and stern, just how Alex told him he liked it. Although now it didn't seem as arousing. 

Alex scrunched up as best he could with the postion, feeling vulnerable and afraid. 

"R-Ry, I don't-" he cries out as Ryland hits him again, this time harder. 

"Don't back talk me." He hisses, slipping deeper into his role. 

Alex shuts up and tries to take it, to ignore the pain. 

A tear slips down his cheek as his fear takes over. He didn't want to play anymore. 

His chest started to rise and fall with his harsh pants, his breath hitching a little. 

Ryland smirks, thinking he was getting close before it quickly faded and his thrusts slowed to a stop. 

He noticed that Alex wasn't hard anymore. 

Alex hid his face as best his could into his forearms and started to silently sob, his lips turned down into a scowl and cheeks wet. 

"..Lexi?" Ryland asks softly and rubs Alex's side.

Alex flinched from the touch, a soft sound coming out. He swallowed and sniffled a little before speaking up.

"R-Red..Everything is red.." He cries, thankfully remembering his safe word. 

Ryland immediately pulled out and uncuffed Alex, gently untying the blindfold. 

His heart cracks at the sight of his lover's puffy face, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. 

"I'm sorry.." Alex whispers, feeling like he's failed Ryland. 

"Oh baby.." Ryland whispered back and very carefully scooped Alex's lanky body into his arms.   
He brings him up to his chest and holds him, rocking him gently. 

Alex hides his face into Ryland's shoulder as shame washes over him. He felt so humiliated, his body sore and aching. 

He thought he'd be able to do it. To be good for Ryland. But he needed more prep, more time. They went too fast. 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ryland asked after Alex's noises died down and he stopped crying. 

Alex sniffles and rubs his face with a shaky hand. 

"I..I was scared..I thought you'd get mad and hit me again.." He whispers 

Ryland felt a deep and heavy guilt clog his chest. It felt like he was hit with a wall of sinus congestion. 

"I'm so sorry, baby boy.." He rubs Alex's back  
"If you told me to stop, I would've..I would never hurt you for that. I'm sorry that I hit you in the first place, I..I thought you were into it. Into the scene.." He explains and kisses Alex's cheek, right under his bloodshot eye. 

"It was so..so fast. I wasn't stretched enough, it hurt." He mumbles and clings to Ryland. 

Ryland gently hugs Alex and climbs out of bed with him in his arms.   
He takes him to the bathroom and turns on the faucet in the bathtub, plugging it up and filling it with water. 

"Everything is gonna be okay. I've got you..the scene is over, I promise" he stepped in after turning the water of and kept Ryland on his chest, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. 

"Next time I need you to tell me if you're uncomfortable or in pain, okay? No matter what." Ryland tells him, keeping his tone gentle so he doesn't scare him off again. 

Alex nodded a little.   
"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be, hun..you didn't do anything wrong.." He pushed Alex's curls out of his face.   
"Can I wash you?" 

Alex nodded again and slowly relaxed into Ryland's grip as he calmed down, his nerves fading. 

"I love you Ry.." He mumbled as Ryland gently washed his legs and thighs. 

"I love you too, so much.." He kisses Alex's ear and holds him like a baby, his feet hanging out of the tub. 

"You're safe with me, you know that?" 

Alex nods and kisses Ryland's cheek  
"I know, I feel safe with you, really. I was just.." He trailed off 

"I know..I know" Ryland finished "It's gonna be okay, you wanna go watch a movie? Order a pizza?" 

Alex gave a soft smile, feeling like his old self again, his initial fear gone.   
He knew he'd be okay with Ryland, even if it came with a few hiccups along the way.   
"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> vent oops   
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
